toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Clocksworth
"But, sir, I think that it is quite risky..." —Clocksworth, various episodes Clocksworth is one of the highest-ranking members of Moose Moosa Mooster's Crew, and he has acted as the lieutenant to Moose Moosa Mooster for a long time. He has an ongoing rivalry with Apollo, and the two continuously switch jobs between lieutenant and janitor. History Clocksworth debuted in the first episode of Season 2, when Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO appears and harasses the Toy Island Crew. His voice can be heard on the speakers, stating some sort of emergency happening inside of the UFO which Moose Moosa Mooster dismisses. In the next episode, Clocksworth is seen for the first time, but after failing at his duty once again the Crew is defeated by Krinole and his allies. He continued to act as Moose Moosa Mooster's less-than-able lieutenant, until "A New Foe", where they come across Apollo's unconscious body. After proving his worth, Moose Moosa Mooster makes him his new lieutenant and demotes Clocksworth to janitor, stating that they've "always needed one of those". Upset, Clocksworth sparks his rivalry with Apollo and vows to return to his proper location. It wasn't until "Apollo Disappoints" when Clocksworth returns to the spotlight as a new lieutenant, and much better than before thanks to his determination to best Apollo. That was when their rivalry heated up and was more serious than before. They continued to switch roles every few episodes into Season 3, but with the introduction of Monsieur Bonjour's Army they had become much more harmless in comparison and were often used for comic relief. However, they would also ally with the Toy Island Crew to fend off Monsieur Bonjour and his henchmen. Due to the switch in ideals for Season 4, it is used for comical effect that Clocksworth and Apollo switch roles multiple times in an episode, and usually just because Moose Moosa Mooster was mad at the moment and not necessarily because they did something wrong. Character Clocksworth is a worrywart, and he's really good at being one. He wants to think the plans out thoroughly, plot out what could go wrong, and how to counter each problem, as well as generally not taking risks. Of course, this contrasts Moose Moosa Mooster who wants things to be done quickly and efficiently, so he always rushes him in his plan-making, which contributes to their consistent downfalls. Clocksworth also has a competitive side to him that is seen when he is demoted to janitor, and fights for the lieutenant spot with Apollo. The two are seen constantly thinking up new ways to impress the boss and make the other look bad, as that is their ultimate goal against each other. Appearance Clocksworth looks like a sentient grandfather clock. He has maroon wood that is painted red on his front cabinet door, and he has gold trim around his legs. His arms and pendulum are golden as well, and he has a small yellow ornament at his neck. His face is beige and his nose is yellow, with the clock hands acting as a moustache for himself. He has a small yellow decoration on his head and a wooden design that resembles hair. Heirarchy Clocksworth has remained a main character because he appeared as one of Moose Moosa Mooster's lieutenants, and that is a very prestigious role as one must remain connected to Moose Moosa Mooster no matter what, so like how Huffy is connected to Krinole, Clocksworth would remain connected to Moose Moosa Mooster if he were lieutenant, or else trying to make Apollo look bad as lieutenant to get himself the job. Trivia *Clocksworth was originally known as Pendulo, but his name was changed to make him sound more high-class and thus be accountable for his worrisome personality. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Moose Moosa Mooster's Crew Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4.5 Characters